


Last Night’s Dream

by tsukkisaurous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukkisaurous/pseuds/tsukkisaurous
Summary: “I .. promise you won’t laugh..”“I can't promise that! That’s a hard promise.”“Okay fine. Just know that if you laugh I’ll .. probably go home and cry!”in which hinata’s dream-ish nightmare clouds his thoughts for the whole of the day and there is only one way to clear his head.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Last Night’s Dream

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii !!! this is my first time posting here so i don’t know if i did it right w the character tags n stuff but i hope u enjoy ! it would mean a lot if u told me what u think ! <3

“HINATA WATCH OUT!” 

I snapped out of my daydreams and quickly moved to the side, the wind of the moving ball slighting blowing my hair because of how hard and close it came in to my face. It almost brushed my ear but luckily whoever screamed my name managed to pull me out of my own head. I looked behind me where the ball was now bouncing away on the freshly washed floor, and then back up at my teammates. 

“Haha .. sorry?” I managed to splurt out into the silent and sweaty atmosphere. 

“It’s fine.” Daichi tapped my shoulder and gave me a smile and went to get the ball, beads of sweat forming on my forehead not from the game but from the stare he gave me. 

It was just a cool down game we decided to have after practice in the gymnasium, yet I still couldn’t concentrate even after everything we had practiced in the past hour. My brain was running a marathon inside my head at a million miles per hour, the thoughts occupying it not giving any room for the game currently going on. You see… I had this dream last night that I couldn’t quite shake throughout the whole school day and here it was still replaying in my mind even during practice. The squeaks from everyone’s shoes echoed through the gym at a loud volume but clearly not loud enough to snap me out of it because that’s when I felt the ball come into contact with my face.

“HINATA!!” 

I swiftly grabbed the side of my face where the ball had hit, my now skin red hot, oh no that’s probably gonna leave a huge bruise. 

“Ouch.” I quietly said as I pressed the palm of my sweaty hand against my cheek and frowned. How did I not see that coming? I need to get a grip. 

I saw my teammates run up to me, Yamaguchi held on to my forearm looking worried. 

“Ouch!! Are you okay Hinata? What happened?” he said frantically and i could feel Kageyama’s gaze from the opposite side of the court where he was standing. Waiting. I almost laughed because of how serious he looked but I knew that would hurt my cheek further. 

“Yeah sorry again guys, it’s my fault.'' Yamaguchi let go of me and after much persuasion I headed off to the bench, getting replaced by Tsukishima, my head too cluttered to be on court. 

I slumped down on to the floor, chugging down my bottled water until I could hear the cracks of the plastic as it folded in on itself, nothing left inside but air and a few drops of water. I felt a sigh rattle my body, the feeling of uselessness present but not overwhelming this time. Maybe that’s because lingering thoughts of last nights dream still haunted my mind. But still, I felt useless. Watching everyone play knowing I was benched because I couldn't even concentrate. I could taste the blood on the inside of my cheek as I played with my shoelaces, not wanting to watch the game and trying to focus on something else. Anything. 

After around 20 minutes of me distracting myself, the smell of sweat now thick in the air, they had finally finished their game. I got up and stretched my legs, feeling all the blood rush down as I bent over and touched my feet before jumping up as high as I could. I couldn’t bring myself to look anyone in the eye but one question burnt my mind. A question that I had came up with as I was waiting for the practice match to finish. Why did I think of that exactly? Whatever, I wasn’t going to ask it anyway, I just needed to go home and sleep everything off. 

“Shoyo, why are you slacking off all of a sudden?” 

I turned around to be greeted by a smirking Kageyama, he must’ve loved seeing me get benched. I scoffed in return wanting to punch him in the arm but restraining myself from doing so. 

“Slacking off? Yeah right I just.. had a lot on my mind.” I was smiling as I said it but my smile started to fade as I looked away, if I looked at him any longer I might end up asking him the question. I fiddled with the empty plastic bottle in my hand, wanting to smoothly exit the conversation but he spoke again. 

“Like what?”

“Are you free now? Can I speak to you after you’ve cleaned up?” I looked up at him, meeting his eyes and instantly regretting what had just come out of my mouth. 

The whole time i’d been benched I was mustering the courage to ask Kageyama to meet me after practice because I had something to ask him but the more I thought about it, the more embarrassed I got, the more I thought about last nights dream and how I probably shouldn’t be telling it to anyone; yet I found myself asking him to meet me after he’s showered because my mind has been clouded all day and I wanted to empty it. Maybe if we meet and I tell him i’ll be able to concentrate on the game? I don’t even know what my logic was behind it but i’ve asked him now and I couldn’t just say forget about it. That would be even more embarrassing. I watched the brief shock on his face slowly dissipate before rolling his eyes and bending down to reach his water bottle. 

“Fine, but you owe me. Buy me something from the store whilst I shower.” And with that he walked off towards the showers. 

“Owe you for what? Your time?” I screamed at his back, sarcasm lacing in with my words. I hoped he picked it up. 

“Exactly that, idiot.” He waved to me with the back of his hand, not once turning round to face me and I couldn't help but grin as I walked towards my bag and scavenged for loose change. I felt the cold metal on my finger tips and grabbed the coins, pulling my hoodie over my head and jogging over to the shops. 

I had no idea what to get him so I just settled for a carton of milk and an energy bar, after buying it at the counter i pulled the grey hood over my hair and jogged back to the school, the warm summer night air creating goosebumps on my exposed legs and forcing me to realise my situation. 

Oh no. What am Igonna do when he actually shows up? I have to tell him right? I have to in order for me to clear my mind. Right? A problem shared is a problem halved or something like that. But was I really prepared to put this on to him? I pushed all my thoughts aside, I had to do it, there was no turning back now. And even if I embarrass myself, which I probably will nine times out of ten, i’ll just pretend to be sick tomorrow and not come in for practice. Yeah i’ll do that. 

I arrived back at the gymnasium and grabbed my bag, slinging it over my shoulder whilst saying goodbye to the rest of the team who were left either talking or packing away the equipment, the palms of my hands growing clammy with fear as I stepped outside. Why am I doing this exactly?

“Hey.” I heard a voice and snapped my head to the side, feeling on edge. Kageyama stood there in a pair of jogging bottoms and a black jumper, his bag also hanging off of his shoulder. It was getting dark but I could see the smile on his face when he noticed the food and drink in my hand. I rolled my eyes before throwing them his way and him catching them, looking like a little kid who had just been brought ice cream. 

“You’re so annoying.” I said, trying to suppress any laughter that was trying to escape. 

“I can just go home if that’s what you want?” 

“No no! That’s not what I.. Ugh let's just go to the club room.” 

“Okay but don’t make this long, I want to sleep.” 

“Kageyama it’s 8pm?” 

“What’s your point?” he grinned and I couldn’t help but laugh this time, cursing him in my head as I walked up to the outdoor stairs that led up to the club room and running up them, hearing him follow as the metal bounced underneath his trainers. 

“Oh hey guys, you not going home?” Tanaka said as he closed the club door behind him, locking it with the keys dangling in his hands. 

“Oh no, actually can we use the club room for a second? I can take the keys home tonight.” 

There are two reasons why I shouldn’t have said that, because if he says yes then I have no choice but to take them. The first reason being I lose stuff easily and the second reason being, if I do end up embarrassing myself it’s not like I can fake being sick anymore, I'm going to  _ have  _ to show up to practice tomorrow to give the keys in. This is already failing. I should just turn around and forget everything, take this as a sign. 

“Yeah sure, don’t be too long.” He tossed the keys with ease towards me before heading down the stairs. I stared at them in my hands for a while, debating whether I should run off right now, whether it’s even worth opening the door. I could save myself from so much embarrassment. I could save myself from the look that Kageyama is probably going to give me. I could . . 

“Uhh.. are you gonna open the door?”

“Oh right! Haha yes of course. Um yeah..” I fiddled with the keys until I found the right one, inserting it into the keyhole before turning the handle and walking inside. 

the air inside this room was a little cooler which I was grateful for because I had worked up a nervous sweat just thinking of Kageyama’s possible response to my question, thinking of the dream that has completely poisoned my mind all day. Kageyama walked past me, going over to the table and taking the smallest leap so he could sit on the varnished wood and opening his energy bar that I had brought him. I’m glad he liked it, maybe i’ll just wait till he’s finished eating and then i’ll speak. 

“So what is it? Is this why you couldn’t focus on the game?” Kageyama said as he took a bite out of the bar, chewing with his mouth open. 

“Ew chew with your mouth closed, seriously.”

“I was only doing it to piss you off.” He smiled, and I couldn't help but try to fight a smile back. Maybe he felt the tension in the room and wanted to lessen it because he’s right, I've never seen him chew with his mouth open before. 

I turned around and closed the door behind me, hearing the soft clicking sound as it shut and turned back to face him, the night was starting to get dark and so was the room. we had no lights in here because we were saving money for other things, plus we didn’t really use this room at night so it wasn’t an inconvenience. 

“Can you kiss me?” WHAT? 

“What?” He choked on his cereal bar and I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. that’s not what I was preparing to say, that’s not what I was preparing to say  _ at all.  _

Kageyama quickly reached for the milk I had brought him, gulping down almost all of it in attempts to stop the choking. I could feel my face heat up, the room started to spin as I grew a little lightheaded. Now why did I ask that? Why? I walked backwards until I felt the door hit my back. I needed some stability as I watched him breathe in and out, trying to catch his breath back. 

“Sorry can you repeat yourself?” He said before coughing lightly. 

“I.. I didn’t mean it like that !!” I waved my hands around frantically, trying to convince him that it wasn’t actually what I meant, trying to convince myself. 

“Then what?” This sounded sharp, or maybe it didn’t. Maybe my brain was just telling me that he automatically hates me now. 

“Uhh have you kissed anyone before?” I asked quickly, my heart now beating in my throat. 

“Um yeah.. Look if you’re asking for relationship advice, I am not your guy.”

“No it’s not that!” Rhis couldn’t get much more awkward even if I tried. 

“It’s just that… Um how do I put this without sounding weird..” I closed my eyes shut trying to muster up an explanation, but my shaking hands and images from my dream kept distracting me. 

“You already made it weird.” I quickly opened my eyes, looking him dead on. oh no i messed this up didn’t I? of course I did, what was I thinking of course he thinks i’m weird now. 

“I’m joking. Ask me anything, I'll answer.” He smiled and it scared me, the sudden shift in atmosphere felt like a burning building suddenly going ice cold.

“What?” 

“You said you wanted to ask me something so go ahead. If it’s about kissing I don't mind. I was just shocked.”

I blinked once then twice and then three times. Did I just hear that correctly? That’s not an answer I was expecting after his first reaction. I mean yeah maybe I was a bit to head on but still.. Actually no i was way too direct. That reaction was inevitable, I would've been the same. 

“I just.. wanted to know … have you ever kissed a boy?” I said the last bit quietly, like I should be ashamed of saying it. I practiced this question over and over again in my head whilst I was benched yet I was almost silent whilst saying it out loud. 

Although me and Kageyama fought a lot, he was the only one I felt like I could come to with this question, for some odd reason. I needed someone to declutter my brain and so I went to him and now here we are. God, I just wanna run away from this situation. This feels more horrible than I anticipated, I couldn't even look him in the eye anymore, my gaze diverted to the table he was sitting on. 

“Yes.” 

“What?” Nevermind my last statement, my eyes were straight on his, searching for a i’m-just-doing-this-to-piss-you-off glare but.. nothing. 

“You asked me a question and I answered.” He took another sip of his milk like it was nothing. It sounded like his last cause I could hear the air rattle through the straw before he placed the carton back on to the table. 

“Did you even hear the question?”

“Yes Shoyo this is a very small room, I can even hear your breathing.” 

I held my breath as soon as he said this, how embarrassing he could probably hear me panicking. This is not what I expected.  _ At all.  _ My brain tried to process everything, the empty milk carton, the energy bar he’s chewing on, the fact that he’s just told me that he’s kissed a  _ boy.  _

“Did it feel the same as a normal kiss?” 

“Hinata, why are you asking me this? Is this why you wanted me to kiss you? You wanted to know what it feels like to kiss a boy?” Too many words fell out of his mouth for me to wrap my head around his questions. was he not feeling the same as me? I felt like I was gasping for air yet he sat there, taking bites out of the bar I had given him. 

“I .. promise you won’t laugh..” I said breathlessly, I've come this far so I might as well tell him everything. I might as well embarrass myself to the max. I mean, he told me his secret so I guess I could tell him this right?

“I can't promise that! That’s a hard promise.” He protested, taking the last bite of his bar and scrunching up the packaging. Oh great now he no longer had the food or drink to distract him, now his full attention was on me. 

“Okay fine. Just know that if you laugh I’ll .. probably go home and cry!”

“Okay, go on. Tell me.” he stuffed the packet into his pockets and fixed his eyes on me, I felt like I was floating but not in a good way. 

“So last night.. I had this dream and I um, I kissed a boy..” It was silent for a while. 

“That’s not weird is it? I couldn’t think straight all day, I .. needed to tell someone to like you know.. get it off my mind but i’m not weird right?” I scanned his eyes for something, anything. I felt tears pricking my eyes because of how overwhelmed I felt. Now that I think of it, why was I telling him? I could’ve just kept all of this to myself. 

“Shoyo.. why would you think you’re weird? Cause it was a boy and not a girl? Please don’t think like that. Do you think  _ i’m _ weird for kissing a boy?” That was Kageyama's reply, I felt like he had just winded me. I couldn’t breathe but I had to answer him, I couldn't have him thinking I thought that. 

“No no! Not at all! Please no I don’t think that at all! Thank you for telling me about it..” I dropped my head. I was done for, I was gonna go home and cry myself to sleep because of the mess I had made. Kageyama probably thinks i’m a horrible person but I just didn’t want him to think I was weird for having a dream like that, but I guess he saw it as something different No, i’m the one who’s in the wrong. 

I heard him jump off the table and walk towards me but I didn’t even have the courage to look up at him when I heard him stop, a few metres away from me. 

“Hey look at me.” His voice sounded  _ kind,  _ his voice has only sounded like this when I overhear him on the phone to his mom. So it gave me the courage to look up and face him. 

“Gosh, it looks like you’re gonna cry. Let’s.. not cry yeah? I know what you meant, and no you’re not weird okay? Promise me you won’t think you’re weird?”

“I.. I promise.” My throat felt like it held a thousand deserts but I couldn't just ignore him. 

“I’m gonna kiss you okay?”

“What ?? What no ! No you don’t have to! I was only.. I was only joking!” Half joking. Well, one quarter joking. But my heart started to race again from panic and suddenly he was standing awfully close, a distance which I knew he could hear how fast my heart was going. 

“On? so you don’t want to? I thought that’s what you’ve been thinking about all day? I don’t mind hinata. It’s honestly okay.” 

I wanted to scream in his face, nothing in particular, just scream until I couldn’t scream anymore. 

“I can walk away if you want? Don’t make it seem one sided that will make me feel bad.” 

“No! Oh my god I want to punch you so bad.” I said, feeling like I was gonna throw up my heart any second now if he said one more thing. 

The room was now completely submerged into a pool of darkness now that the sun had fully disappeared outside, I was glad because he couldn’t see how flushed my face had become. All I could see was his glistening eyes which were partly covered by his hair as he took another step closer. 

“You can hold on to me.” He said, and I could tell he was trying to fight back a grin as he looked at my hands which were pressed against the door for support. 

“I’m okay…” 

“Alright then, close your eyes.” He whispered the last part for some unknown reason as he placed the pad of his thumb on my bottom lip which made my heart pick up but I did as he said, kind of glad that I didn't have to actually see anything, also giving me reassurance that he’s probably closing his too. 

I felt him slowly pull down the hood of my jumper, the palm of his hand now carefully placed on my cheek where the ball had previously come into contact with. But I kept my eyes shut, actually I closed them tighter now and he must’ve noticed because I heard a light chuckle. I was going to say something but before I could process any words I felt his lips softly touch mine. My knees felt like they were going to collapse on me, my hands quickly abandoning the door and grasping on to his arms. My whole body was set in flames and I once again felt the need to scream. He pushed me back a bit so now the back of my head was resting on the metal door, his thumb slowly running over the skin on my cheek and lips still connected to mine. It felt like I had just dropped on a rollercoaster, my stomach flipping so much that I could've thrown up from excitement. 

He pulled away as quickly as he pressed his lips against mine, looking me in the eyes as if he was now trying to scan me for answers. I had none. Other than,

“Woah.” 

“Woah? That’s all you got? Not, omg Kageyama you’re so amazing you do everything so perfectly.” He said the last part in a higher pitched tone and I suddenly knew he was trying to imitate me. But all I could feel was the palm of his hand that was still resting on my cheek which he had not moved yet. It was nice. 

“You .. I have nothing to compare it to. That .. that was my first kiss..” I spoke and it sounded like I was out of breath, and I was. He suddenly removed his hand from my face and stepped back, my hands unlatching from his arms as he created distance between us. 

“You .. what?” He sounded nervous, why did he sound nervous? Was I bad at kissing? No that couldn’t be it. I didn’t even do anything really. I just stood there. Maybe that’s it, maybe he was expecting me to do something?

“My first kiss.” i repeated just to be sure. 

“SHOYO??” He shouted, walking up to me and flicking my head. 

“Ow!” I screamed, placing my hands on my forehead to try and lessen the pain.

“What was that for!!”

“I thought you just never kissed a boy before, not  _ oh i’ve never kissed ANYONE before.”  _

Oh no is he mad?

“Um .. does it matter?”

“Yes it matters, you idiot??”

“Why?” I questioned him, moving my hands from my forehead and tilting my head slightly. I didn't understand what he was trying to get at. 

“So I was your first kiss??”

“Yes that’s what i’ve just said.”

“Do you even hear yourself?? That’s not .. your first kiss isn’t supposed to go like that oh my god.” He slumped back on to the table looking stressed. 

“It’s supposed to go a certain way? Then what was your first kiss like?” 

“No mine wasn’t special. That’s why you learn from other people’s mistakes, yours could have been!!”

“But it was.” 

The air grew thick there and then as his eyes widened, why did I say that? I mean it was somewhat the truth. Never did I imagine he would actually kiss me just because I asked. I no longer felt ashamed and he helped me get rid of all the thoughts from last night's dream and replaced them with new ones. Oh no. Now all i’m gonna think about is the way  _ he _ kissed me. Oh no oh no oh no. 

“You’re so… stupid. have i told you that?” He said, laughing airily and i couldn’t help but smile. 

“Yes, loads of times actually.”

“Well, if you consider a shitty kiss in a club room special then each to their own I guess.” He said as he put his hands up in defeat, jumping back off the table and throwing his bag over his shoulder. 

“It wasn’t shitty.. it was .. nice.”

He stopped in his tracks. 

“You need to stop.”

“Stop what?!” I screamed back in defence, grabbing my bag off the floor and slinging it over my shoulder as well. 

“You know what, stupid! Just say if you wanna kiss me again gosh!” Kageyama responded and it was my turn to stop what I was doing and look at him. 

“You’re the annoying one, not me.” I glared at him, before pulling the hood of my hoodie over my hair and reaching into my pocket for the keys. 

“Actually wait can you take the keys home please.”

“Um why?”

“I’m gonna lose them.”

“No, I'm not taking responsibility, you owe me!” He said cheerfully as he walked out of the room behind me, I slowly shut the metal door and inserted the key. 

“Owe you for what now?! I gave you food and drink!” I said angrily as I placed the key back in my pocket and marched down the stairs, hearing him follow behind. 

“For giving you the best kiss i’ve ever given anyone, duh?”

“Excuse me it wasn’t that good.”

“YOU SAID IT WAS NICE?”

“Shut up.” 


End file.
